The present invention relates to a centrifuge, and particularly to a tabletop centrifuge that is installed on a testing bench or the like.
Centrifuges with various structures have been proposed over the years. One such conventional centrifuge disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,375 includes a motor base that is supported on the base of a frame via dampers. A motor and a shaft unit are juxtaposed on the motor base, while a driving force transmitting mechanism is disposed beneath the motor base. A belt in the driving force transmitting mechanism transmits the driving force of the motor to the shaft unit.